I don't need any help
by Snowkitty12
Summary: Bakura gets angry when Ryou trys to help him.


**I don't need your help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. **

Bakura was sat staring at the remote, "Change the channel." He ordered it.

It lay there motionless. "Change the channel," he said a bit more forceful. Still nothing. Bakura got angry. He picked up the remote and threw it at the wall.

The back fell off it and Bakura was grumbling.

Ryou walked into the living room to see Bakura staring at the TV which was on a romance program.  
"Bakura? Why are you watching this?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"Because the TV thingy's broken."  
"You mean the remote?"

Bakura just nodded and continued mutter insults in Egyptian.

Ryou sighed and slipped the back onto the remote before walking over to Bakura.  
"You have to press the buttons on it like this."

He pressed a button and the channel changed. Bakura's eyes widened as he stared as his hikari. Ryou smiled and put it next to him. Bakura stared at the remote and pressed a button. The TV went black.

"Ryou!" he growled.

Ryou came walking back in.

"The TV's broken now."

"Bakura, you just pressed the off button. Here, let me help you."

"I don't need any help," he snapped and stomped outside.

"Fine," Ryou yelled after him, "I won't help you anymore!"

He slumped in a chair and sighed.

"Why does he have to be so awkward?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

It was snowing outside and Bakura hated the snow. To top that all off he hadn't brought a coat, or anything to keep him warm. All these things put Bakura in a foul mood. He didn't notice himself walking into an alley or the shadows that seem to creep up to him.

"Great, a frigging dead end," he grumbled. Snow was falling quite heavily now.

He thought about going home and then turned around to be met by three faces.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped at them.

The one that appeared to be the leader spoke,

"Well, it looks like we have a feisty one here lads."

Bakura snorted and tried to push past them. The leader took out a knife and pretend to let him pass when he slashed it across his chest.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He bit back a scream. He refused to let himself scream. While clutching his side, he used his other hand to grab that knife straight from the leader's hand. He smirked.

"I'm in control now," he whispered.

He threw the knife straight at the leader's heart. His screams pierced the silence the snow had created. He glared at the other two while yanking the knife out of the leader. The other two looked at each other before splitting. Bakura aimed at the other one and threw the knife once more. Its metal clinked at the wall. He missed.

The pain in his side grew unbearable. He screamed and fell to the floor. The pure, white snow was soon tinted with a dark crimson. Bakura looked at how deep the wound was. He suddenly felt a bit pale when he saw it.

//Ryou! I'm sorry. Please help me.//

He clung on to consciousness with his life. If he fainted, Ryou might not find him.

Ryou jumped up from the chair.

/I'm coming Bakura./ Ryou sent calmly through the mind link.

Bakura heard this and relaxed slightly. Slowly but surely. He couldn't hold on to conscious much longer.

//Ryou... Hurry.//

After that Bakura became unconscious.

Ryou felt his Yami faint.

He rushed out of the door grabbing Bakura's coat but not his own.

/I'm coming. Hang in./

Ryou ran through the white streets. He was just turning a corner when he slipped. Ryou picked himself up quickly before sensing the ring. He looked down the alley and saw a knife.

"Oh no."

He ran down it. There was a dead guy but he didn't really pay attention to him. He jumped over him to see Bakura face first in the red snow.

Ryou grabbed Bakura's coat and laid it across him.  
"Come on, Ryou. This is for Bakura." he urged himself.

Summoning all his strength, he somehow managed to pick Bakura up bridal style.

"Jesus Christ. Bakura, you're really heavy."

Ryou heaved him up.

"Hang in, Bakura. Hang in."  
It took him twice as long but he finally got home.

He looked at his wound.  
That's deep, he thought. He quickly cleaned and dressed it. He fetched anything warm he had and put it onto Bakura.

"You have to be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bakura's eyes fluttered. How did he get here? Was it all a dream?

He moved his head to find a sleeping Ryou resting on his shoulder.

Bakura sneezed, making Ryou wake up.

"Ryou? How did I get here?"

Ryou smirked, "I carried you and you really need to lose weight, mister. You're really heavy."

Bakura snorted, "I am not heavy." Then he realised that Ryou had brought him here.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I did. You shouted for help down the mind link and I responded." Ryou said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Ryou gave in, "You don't have to believe me, but I really did bring you here.

Bakura sighed. "Prove it."

"Bakura!" He paused. "Fine, I will."

Bakura looked surprised at his determination.

"Lie down."

"If you insist."

Ryou did exactly the same as last time and picked him up, but it took a little longer this time.

"Well, well, my little Ryou's all grown up." Bakura said in a mock sadness voice.

Ryou tried to glare at him but it just caused Bakura to erupt with laughter.

"Lump of lard," he hissed at Bakura as he threw him onto the chair. Only it was more like a drop.


End file.
